


Guillermo's New Friend

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [16]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: The vampires buy Guillermo a gift as thanks for his help at the theatre.
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Kudos: 24





	Guillermo's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Hellhound

“Oh my God!” 

“Hey!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me!” 

Nandor glared at him, arms crossed. The vampires all cringed away, hissing at the holy profanity Guillermo had let slip. Why couldn’t he just walk into the fancy room without something strange happening?

“We go out of our way to do this nice thing for you and this is the thanks we get?” Laszlo scoffed.

“Sorry,” Guillermo sputtered out, “But where did you get that?”

He was pointing to the massive dog that was curled up on the couch, it’s head curled up in Nandor’s lap. Guillermo had never seen a dog that big before, even curled up, it took up most of the couch, where it sat with it’s massive head on Nandor’s lap. 

“Well,” Nandor said, his voice wavering slightly “We were all thinking,” the rest of the household turned their gazes to the floor, or wherever Guillermo was not. “That after helping us out with the whole council trying to kill us in our sleep thing that you might want a friend to help you.”

Guillermo pinched the bridge of his nose “Master, we’ve talked about this, you can’t just take dogs you find, they belong to people.” 

“Hey!” he pouted “I didn’t steal him! I bought him with my own money!” Nandor announced, seemingly quite proud of that. His shouting seemed to have gotten the dog’s attention. It languidly lifted its head, watching Guillermo with eyes that glowed a bright red. A jolt of fear ran down his spine as the creature warily watched him.

“We went to the magic pet store and got him just for you.” he continued. “And his name is Canis,” Nandor announced, giving the creature a bat on the head. It’s tail thumped against the couch in response.

Guillermo nodded, cold terror seeping into him, an instinctive reaction to the intent human-like gaze of the dog named Canis.

“You are welcome, Gizmo.” Laszlo smiled cordially 

Hesitantly, Guillermo called the dog to him, crouching down and patting his thighs.

Immediately, Canis’ ears perked up. He quickly bounded over to Guillermo’s side, tail wagging. Smiling softly, Guillermo tentatively held out a hand, jerking it away when Canis gave him a big lick.

“So, what type of dog is he?” Guillermo asked, scratching Canis behind the ears.

“He’s a hellhound.” Nadja scoffed as if he had asked what color the wallpaper was. “They’re good protectors of the supernatural”

“And they scare the bejeebus out of nearly everyone.” Laszlo offered up with a smirk.

“Now you don’t have to worry so much, now Canis can help you keep the house safe.” Nandor smiled at him.

“So… are you keeping him?” Nandor looked up at him with big pleading eyes.

“Yeah, we’ll keep him”

“Yay, Mr. doggy you get to live here with me and Guillermo!” Nandor dived to the floor, play fighting “...And the others too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
